


True colors

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Smallville
Genre: Calling Out, Clark has a backbone, Not for fans of Lana Lang, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 7x07. Clark calls Lana out on her actions after stripping her of his powers. Not for Clana or Lana Lang fans.
Relationships: Clark Kent and Lana Lang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	True colors

**Author's Note:**

> Something that bugged me after re-watching 7x07 of Smallville.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Smallville.

Lana was on the upper floor in the barn, staring outside the window as Clark approached and she met his eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like you hadn't seen me before." Lana said guiltily.

"I guess I'm just trying to find a part of you I'd recognize." Clark said.

"Clark, it was the powers." Lana pleaded as she neared him. "You have to know I would never hurt you."

"Even before you had your powers, you kidnapped Lionel." Clark reminded.

"Yes… but he threatened to kill you, I was trying to save your life." Lana argued.

"And that justifies everything?" Clark said. "Putting aside that, you faked your own death, put us all through so much grief, lied to me and Chloe and almost put us in danger and you could've exposed me, you put Lois in hospital. Instead of trusting your friends and people you care about, everything you have done since Reeves' Dam has almost gotten us killed more than once. You say that you would never hurt me but that look that you had back in Project Scion, I've seen it before with Whitney, Lex, Eric and many others, aliens and meteor freaks alike, when you as much as hear a mention of Lex, even now I can see it in your eyes." Lana tensed and her face shattered for a moment before regaining composure as Clark looked at her in disgust. "Pure hate and anger. And whether you do it on purpose or not, that puts everyone around you in danger, what just happened is a plain example of it."

"You can't tell me you can just let go of your anger and forgive Lex." Lana said, trying to sound more pleading than angry.

"Maybe not, but there are limits that I would never cross, ever, whether I have powers or not. Years ago, I blamed myself for what you did and what happened to you because I didn't trust you with my secret but even though I told you who I am, you proved to me last night is that if you had the chance, you would stop at nothing to stop Lex, even if it puts me and your friends at risk. How am I supposed to trust you after that?" Clark questioned. "Now, I can't change what happened but I'm done blaming myself for your actions and their consequences."

"So does that mean you don't trust me anymore?" Lana asked.

"I'm saying that there was a time when I would have trusted you with all of my heart and given you a benefit of the doubt. But after what just happened, I don't see how I could anymore. This trust we had, it's over." Clark said coldly as he walked away, leaving her hurt as she breathed out and eyes were starting to get wet.

**Author's Note:**

> If there was a point, where Clark had legitimate reasons to give up on her, it was in 5x16, when she jumped towards his greatest enemy after they broke up, 7x03, when she returned after faking her own death and when she got his powers in 7x07, maybe even earlier but to me personally, I had enough of Clana relationship on Season 5 and it just got worse with each passing season and Season 7 was when I just wanted Lana to get sent off, frankly, if would've been better if they had really killed her off in Season 6 finale.
> 
> I think I don't need to list all the occasions, where Lana was a bitch to Clark or her hidden agenda and secrets and schemes that almost got Clark, Chloe and others killed more than once. She lied and put a wool around their eyes and schemed against Lex and once she got Clark's powers, she showed her true colors, that given the chance and opportunity, she would kill Lex, not letting anyone or anything get in her way, given that she fought Clark, when he tried to stop her. If nothing more, that episode proved that Clark couldn't trust her anymore and it's stupid how he kept giving her a benefit of the doubt and Clark and Chloe must have zero self-respect to still care about her after what she put them both through and her schemes put them both in danger again.
> 
> Plus, Season 8, OK, she did want to help Clark in her own way and I was willing to give her a benefit of the doubt and keep an open mind, whatever little did she deserve, BUT, she was back to her old tricks again, going behind Clark's and Chloe's back and trying to kill Lex and using the Prometheus tech on herself to get Clark's powers and her secret schemes once again put them all at risk, again, and she judged Oliver for trying to hunt down Lex, when she herself was doing the same thing.
> 
> And what majorly ticks me off is that in other adaptations, Lana is actually somewhat decent and a fine character and was actually a good love interest to Clark in comic books and she is also aware of his secret as well but at least she doesn't use that to do shady things, unlike the Smallville version.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
